Tori saves Beck and Jade: Hey Jealousy
by Clarity23
Summary: I know, there are a lot stories with that plot but I wanted to write my own version of the upcoming episode. Read it or not, it's your decision but there will be some small surprises in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ******

As I'm really looking forward to the upcoming „Tori fixes Beck and Jade", I tried my own version of the plot. Please review and tell me if I should continue writing or not.

**And yes … I'm obviously a One Tree Hill fan ^^**

**Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider … and Nickelodeon has cancelled it. Shame!**

_Six months have passed, since Jade and Beck have broken up. In this time, Beck thought he was falling for Tori, who refused to kiss him at the night of the Platinum Music Awards because of Jade. Now Tori and Beck talked about the strange tension and came to the conclusion, that they don't have any deep feelings for each other and should just stay friends. Meanwhile, a new guy called Lucas comes to Hollywood Arts and causes some drama in their lives._

**Tori's POV**

I headed to my locker and quickly took the stuff I needed for Music Performing class. When I intended to go to the second floor, I saw Jade sitting beneath her locker. She didn't seem, like she was going to attend class with me, like she was supposed to, so I slowly walked towards her.

"Hey. Class is starting in two minutes. Don't you come?" I asked her and waited curiously for her answer. With Jade you never know if you get an angry reply or a sarcastic comment. Especially if you're me. Our relationship was quite … difficult.

"So? Who cares? I got a flash of inspiration for a song and I want to write it down now, without being disturbed by some annoying people. That includes you!" she responded and looked back at her notebook.

Wow, that was not as bad as I expected it to be. So I continued my way to the Music Performing class.

"Uhm, excuse me? Do you know where the Music performing class is?" a warm voice asked me.

I turned around and saw the most admirable boy I've ever seen. He had blond hair and warm blue eyes and he smiled at me softly. He was tall and seemed very sporty.

"Uhm … No … I mean, of course. Just follow me, I have this class now" I stuttered. Dammit! I was acting like a little child. What would he think about me now? Geee, how embarrassing!

"Oh, great. I'm Luke, by the way. I'm new here" he put forth his arm. "I'm Tori. Nice to meet ya" I gave him my flirtiest smile. We walked towards the classroom and I sat down next to Beck and Andrè. "He guys! This is Luke, he is new at Hollywood Arts. Luke, this are Andrè and Beck."

"Yo, man, wassup?" Andrè greeted him and Beck said "Hey Luke. What are you into?"

"Well, I like singing but I'm totally fond of writing" Luke replied. At that moment, our teacher walked in.

"Hello young stars! I have two announcements: first, we have a new student here. Please welcome Lucas, he just moved here from North Carolina." Everybody looked at Lucas. Actually, the girls were more gazing at him and he gave a small wave to them as the teacher continued talking "and second: the Full moon jam is coming up again and I already teamed you up with somebody. This time, you're going to perform the greatest duets of all time with a partner. The couples .." He was interrupted by Jade, who stormed into the classroom. "Oh, I see Mrs West gives us the honour of her presence" "Yeah, I thought you need some talent in here" Jade replied and sat down at her usual chair. I took a glimpse of Luke, who was looking interested at Jade. Of course, he was surprised of her feisty attitude.

"Okay, thanks Jade. As I was about to say, I've already teamed you up with your partner. Also, I made the performing order. The first ones who will sing are Jade West and Lucas Roe." "Wait, who's that?" Jade frowned and looked around. Suddenly, Luke stood up, went over to Jade and took her hand. "I am Lucas, but you can call me Luke. Seems like we're partners now." He smiled at her in a flirty way.

"O … Okay" Jade stuttered. WHAT? Jade West never stutters! What was that supposed to mean? Was she just surprised or did she like Luke? I was kind of worried, because I've already sat an eye on him. Luke went back to his seat, still smiling at Jade, who regained her typical, annoyed "I'm totally not interested in this" look. I was confused.

**Beck's POV**

This Luke guy walked over to Jade and took her hand, while introducing himself to her. And Jade stuttered. What? Jade never stutters. I frowned and looked at her face. She didn't look annoyed or enraged, her eyes looked softly at Lucas and she seemed stunned. It reminded me, of how she looked at me when I revealed I was in love with her the first time.

Suddenly I felt like someone just stabbed me with a knife in my stomach. It was a weird feeling and I've never experienced it before. But I tried to ignore it because it was impossible. I was never jealous. Why should I be now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them! Here's the next chapter and I need your opinion: Should I make a long story or should it end soon? I don't want it to be tooooo long because it's basically just one episode. Review please **

**The next day**

**Beck's POV**

I was runnin' late for school and arrived at the parking lot just five minutes before the first lesson started. Well, a Galaxy Wars marathon should not be held on weekdays. As I walk through the door of Hollywood Arts, I saw Jade standing at her locker. And by her side – Lucas. He was smiling at her and she didn't seem to mind his presence. That's a little weird because he was the epitome of guys who Jade usually hated. Then she closed her locker and walked the way to Sikowitz' class. He stared at her until she was gone and went upstairs. I haven't even heard the bell ringing and hurried up. I didn't want to be late again or else I would have to play a more than crazy scene as punishment – and by crazy I mean really Sikowitz-like crazy. I was lucky; I entered the room just when he fall through the window and sat beside Tori. "Hey, you're late. You really went through the whole Galaxy Wars series?" "Yeah. And I'm more than tired now, it was not my best idea but it was worth it." She giggled. "Jade, Robbie, André and Mike, up on stage. I want you to play married couples who are expecting a baby and talk about the joy of parenthood. Robbie, you're André's wife, Jade you're the other mum. Action!" Sikowitz ordered. They climbed on the stage with Robbie complaining how he was always the woman. I chuckled. "Hey Beck, do you think Jade has a thing for Luke? I mean … I saw them together in the hallway and he looks at her like … I don't know, like he likes her. I know, Jade's pretty and everything but I thought Luke would more go for girls like … you know … me." Tori gave me a questioning look. I thought about it. Sure, he seemed like a guy who would go after girls like Tori: pretty, sweet, nice and uncomplicated. Jade was way too difficult to handle. She was sarcastic and nasty and rude. But she was also very deep and she had a cute and emotional side, but she showed it rarely, mostly to me. Well, she _had_ showed it to me. I looked to the stage. Jade was smiling the "I'm going to be a mum"-smile. No doubt, she was a great actress. And she had a wonderful smile. She hasn't used it for a while and it was nice to see her that way. "Beck? Did you hear my question?" Tori interrupted my thoughts. "No. I mean, sure, sorry. I don't know … I haven't talked to Jade lately. But he's not her type at all." Tori still looked sceptical. I looked again at Jade and started thinking. Although we broke up six months ago and beside the fact that I would never admit it: I did recognise that the guys at HA started asking her out. Sure, not immediately after our break-up but it didn't take too long. Of course, Jade was beautiful and very attractive but I've never seen a guy looking at her before. Well, maybe because everybody knew she was mine. Yesterday, after the newly introduced swimming-class, I heard two guys talking in the locker room.

_Short Flashback_

"_Geee, have you seen Jade West? She looks damn good in her swim suit." I heard Mike's voice from the other side of the room. "If I have seen her? That crazy chick is hot and very well endowed. Can't believe Oliver let that bombshell go." Ryder Daniels added his answer with a stupid grin on his face. Man, of all guys on this school he was the last one who could talk about Jade in that way. He was a dick. "Maybe I should ask her out. I don't think she's as prude as the Vega-girl. If you know what I mean" he started laughing and I left the locker room. God, he made me puke. And I was angry. And I hoped Jade would never be stupid enough to go out with that idiot. _

I saw how Mike looked at Jade's boobs. Damn, there was the "he makes me puke" feeling again. Luckily the scene was over. "Well done, students. So, as I haven't prepared anything else for this class, you could tell me what's going on in your live. Everybody excited for the Full moon jam?" Sikowitz laid down on the stage, sippin' coconut milk as usually.

"Yeah. Singing stupid love duets. How could we not be excited?" Oh, maybe Jade's not as fond of her partner as I thought. I chuckled a little. "Oh sweet Jadelyn, love duets are great. Well, if you don't have to sing it with your ex or your strange postman." I looked up and saw Jade rolling her eyes. "One time, my brother wanted to catch the postman because he thought he would have three wishes free. But he was arrested instead." Cat's story about her extremely-strange brother made all sigh or roll with their eyes. "Hey Cat, play with my keys" I throw my car keys to her and she squeaked happily. "So, which songs are you going to sing?" Sikowitz asked curiously. "André and I are singing "Beautiful Lie" from Nick Carter and Jennifer Paige" Tori announced exited. "Wait, we have to sing the greatest duets of all time? And you sing a song of a former Backstreet Boy? Really, Vega?" Jade asked annoyed. "Yes. It's a really good song and it has great lyrics. And their voices fit well to mine and André's." Tori defended herself. "Well, you gank. What are you singing and with whom?" Sikowitz looked at Jade curiously. "I'm still looking for a good one. And my partner is the new guy from North Carolina." The bell was ringing. "Okay, thank you students. See you next week." "Sikowitz, we have your class again on Friday." Tori added helpfully. "Really? Okay, then I'll see you on Friday" And he laid down on the stage again and took a nap. I still couldn't believe that he was a teacher, but he was good so we accept his insanity.

**Jade's POV**

Gosh, Sikowitz started getting on my nerves. I still had no idea, which song I would sing with Luke. The guy was okay. Yeah, he had the typical "Hey look at me, I'm hot and get any girl I want"- attitude but he was nice. And he gave some really good suggestions for which song we should sing. One of my own favourites was "Bring me to life" from Evanescence but I wasn't sure if it was a good choice. Not because of the opinions of the others, I gave a shit about it. But I don't think Luke's voice would fit the rock-voice of Paul McCoy. I needed some other suggestions. But who could I ask? Tori? No way, she would probably tell me to sing another song of an ex-Backstreet Boy. Cat? Well, she's singing that song from Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera – Nah. André! He's the only one beside me who really knows good songs, he could help me out. I went over to him. "Yo, Harris. I need your help." He looked curiously at me. "Okaaay… whatcha need, girl?" "Do you have any idea, which song I should sing with Lucas? I thought about Evanescence but his voice doesn't fit. And please, don't suggest me a song like yours." He started laughing. "Yeah, it was Tori's decision. But our voices are really similar. So … let me think. I've never heard him sing. Do you think he would mind if I listen to him?" "I don't care if he minds I want a great performance with the perfect song. C'mon!" I dragged him to Luke's locker where he was surrounded by three girls. Urgh, groupies. I had to deal with those dumb girls enough when I was together with Beck. "Go away!" I screamed at them and they left immediately. Luke chuckled. "Wow, thank you. I didn't know you were so possessive over me" "Yeah, funny. Look, André will help us find a song, which fits to our voices. You only have to sing some short song to us." "Okay …. You mean now?" "Yeah, now. Come on." I dragged them to the free music room. "Okay, I'll accompany you on the piano. Which song?" André already sat down. "You know Ronan Keating's "When you say nothing at all?" Luke asked. I froze. That was Beck's song.

_Flashback_

_I couldn't believe it. That guy just wouldn't leave me alone. Beck Oliver. He was a chick-magnet. He has already asked me out about 15 times. Of course, I always said no. I was new at Hollywood Arts and I worked really hard to get there. I can't afford any distractions; my dad is just waiting for that to make me leave the school again. Yeah, I have to admit, he was handsome. The strange thing was that all the girls in school ran after him but he chased me. It was satisfying at the beginning but now I was really annoyed. He tried everything. He started with the usual presents every other girl would love: roses and chocolate. But when I cut the flowers in front of him and threw away the chocolate he managed to find some things out about me. I'm sure, he asked Cat. Seriously, I should stop hanging out with that messed-up girl but she's like a pet and can be helpful sometimes. So he started giving me black roses, bought me coffee and gave me black scissors with my name engraved on them. Well I have to admit that the last present was great but I still didn't want to go out with him. I thought he would lose interest in me if I was extra mean to him. And I also thought that there was a bet. You know, "Who can convince the scary goth-girl to date him first". But he chased after me five months. Five months! One day, it was the school day before the first Full moon jam, he came over to my locker. "Hey Jade." I looked at him and groaned. I really wasn't in the mood to turn him down for the millionth time. "WHAT?" I yelled at him. He looked sadly at me and said: "Look. I know you're annoyed of me and all. But I just wanted to tell you that I think you're amazing. You're interesting and funny and beautiful and would really like to spend time with you to get to know you. Just think about it." He turned around and left. I was stunned. I've never heard a boy before say that I'm beautiful. And interesting and funny! Yeah; weird, scary, sarcastic and maybe pretty. But not that. I was confused and thought about it. Maybe Beck Oliver wasn't the idiot I thought he was. Maybe I should give him a chance? _

_Later, I went to the Full moon jam. I still wasn't sure, what I should tell him and I was lucky that I didn't see him until the first students started their shows. "The next one is Beck Oliver and he's singing a song to a very special girl." Loud applause and there he was. "I hope the girl knows that this song is only for her" And he looked in my direction. I was stunned for the second time in a day. And I was … I don't know … touched. Yeah, that was so cheesy and all but no one ever did something like that to me._

"_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing."_

_Unbelievable. I didn't even know, that he could sing! Cat moved to the rhythm next to me and said: "Jadey, I think it's for you. Will you give him a chance now?" I looked up on the stage, our eyes met and I knew the answer immediately: "Yes."_

Lucas finished the song and asked: "So … what you say?" "I think I'll find a good song for you two. I'll tell you tomorrow." André smiled and left the room. "Jade?" I was still in my thoughts. "Huh?" "What do you think? Am I worthy to sing on the side of the great Jade West?" I grinned: "Yeah, your voice is acceptable. But I hate this song!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :)**

**Sorry for the long break. I'm really, really busy. School's extremely stressful. But as "Tori fixes Beck and Jade" is airing this weekend (YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!) I'm going to finish my story till December 1****st****. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Jade's POV**

"Okay, this rehearsal was the best so far. André really chose the right song for us", Lucas smiled at me on our way to the lockers. "Yeah, but I still think you should work on it. You don't always strike the right tone", I liked to tease him but I was really glad that he could sing that good. "Soo …" he leaned against the locker next to mine, "do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" "Cat asked me to go to the movies with her. But she had to invite her brother too and there's no way I'm spending two hours with that psycho" I rolled my eyes. "Is he really that bad?" "You know Cat, right? So now think of her craziness and multiply it by 100. It IS that bad." Luke started laughing. "Okay, got it. So ... Would you like to hang out with me instead? You know … going to Nozu or something?" He looked at me inquiringly and blushed. I was a little taken aback. "Uhm … you mean like a date?" "Yeah … that's what I meant. So whatcha say?" "I don't know. I mean I … I'll think about and tell you tomorrow." Thank god the bell rang and we didn't have the next class together. "See ya" I stormed away without looking at him. I couldn't believe it! That jerk really asked me out on a date! Normally I would have rejected him immediately. But what if it wasn't a bad idea at all? I didn't had a date since Beck and I broke up. Well, the little make-out session with Moose doesn't count. I got to Sikowitz' class and took a seat next to Vega. "Hey Jade." I didn't even hear her. I had to think about Luke's question. Maybe I should really go out with him. He's pretty handsome and charming. And he wasn't scared of me, not a little bit. Ugh, I don't know! I need to get another opinion on this. "Jade, would you mind joining the others on the stage now?" Sikowitz waited for my response. But I was too lost in my thoughts to see, that Cat, André and two other people of whom I really don't care to know the names were already on stage. "Uhm, Jade?" Tori tapped on my shoulder. I flinched. "WHAT?" I glared at her. "You have to go on stage." "Oh." I made my way on the stage, leaving a confused Tori looking at an even more confused Beck.

**Tori's POV**

"Ah, home, sweet home", I smiled and throw my bag on my desk. The school day was exhausting and I was glad to be finally in my room. I had just decided to take a nap when I heard the doorbell ring. "TRINA, doorbell!" I was already curled up in my bed and didn't want to go down. "I'M IN THE BATHROOM!" I groaned. I made my way down the staircase and opened the front door. I was surprised to see Jade. "Hey Vega" "Uhm, hi. Do you want to come in?" "Nah, I love standing at your stupid door. I'm kind of used to it" She answered annoyed. Oh damn, I nearly forgot the last time she had to wait at my door. I took a step back and let her in. "Sooo … Not to be impolite but what can I do for you?" "You don't even offer me something to drink? Where are your manners?" "Sorry, do you want lemonade? I have the pink one here!" "God, Vega, I was joking. I don't want pink lemonade, I need your help" She was nearly yelling at me. "Oh. Okay, take a seat and tell me." I smiled at her. It didn't happen often that Jade asked for my help but I liked it. I was honored that she trusted me enough to ask for my advice. "Okay. You know that I was spending a lot of time lately with Lucas, rehearsing our song, right?" I nodded. "Well … today he asked me out on a date and I'm not sure if I should agree to it or not" She sighed. "Oh, wow" I didn't expect that. But if I was honest: I didn't want to hear that. Although it was pretty obvious that Lucas liked Jade I was still a little pissed, that he didn't notice me. But that's not the issue right now. "So why don't you go out with him? I mean, you're single, he's too. And I think he really likes you. Why do you hesitate?" I smiled at her. She sighed again. Wow, I've never heard her sigh that often before. That must really bother her. "I don't know. He's nice and all but … I don't know if I'm ready to date someone again" "I think you should try it. Why not take a risk? He could be the one for you. Unless you're worried about Beck's reaction to that.." "Why should I be worried about his reaction? Like I already told you on your date –" "It was an opposite date!" "Yeah, whatever. We're not together anymore and have the right to meet other people. Besides, Beck was never really the type of guy who would try desperately to get his ex back. That was my part. He has moved on. I mean, he tried to kiss you before the Platinum Music Awards" She sighed again. "Wait, what? How do you know that?!" I was shocked. "Cat left the video chat on in my dressing room and I saw you. But hey, that's history." I couldn't believe it. "So, you knew it the whole time? Why didn't you try to kill me?" Jade smiled. "Why should I? I mean … you rejected him, although you didn't have to. That was … cool." I was stunned but relieved. I was glad that this wasn't a secret anymore. "So I should give it a try?" She asked me again. "Yeah, I think you should. You have nothing to lose" I gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay than. I gotta go. See ya" She stood up and went towards the door. But before going outside she turned around, murmured "Thanks Vega" and walked away. I smiled lightly.

About fifteen minutes later, I was curled up again in my comfy bed when the doorbell rang again. I decided not to open it this time since Trina was in the kitchen. Suddenly she screamed "TORIIII, Beck is heree" I groaned loudly. I think there's no nap for Tori today.

When I got in the living room Beck was sitting on the couch with an annoyed look on his face. Sure, Trina was pressed against him. I chuckled. He turned around. "Hey Tori" Then he looked at Trina. "Could you leave us alone, please?" Trina pouted but Beck smiled cutely at her and she jumped away. "Sooo … what do you wanna talk about?" "I need your help." Okay, did I miss something? Why did everyone need my advice today? "Okay but please hurry up, I'm really tired and I'd like to –" "I want Jade back." WOW! I didn't see that coming. I was speechless and Beck let out a deep sigh. "I know, I know. I broke up with her, practically, and I said I was tired of our fighting. But I don't know … I started missing her about two months after our break up. And then she showed up on our opposite date and told me that she had no problem if I would start dating someone. I was really impressed how calm she was and yeah. Before that I still got the hope that she was missing me too. But when she said I could go out with whoever I want I was scared. And I think that was the first time in my life that I was scared of something. I was scared of losing her completely now. That she would move on. I know that's unfair because I always said that I don't like her jealousy. But …" He stopped and sighed deeply again. Oh no! No, no, no! I already had the feeling that Beck was still in love with Jade. And that was great. But only about half an hour earlier I encouraged Jade to go out with Lucas. Damn it! I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Beck's question. "So what do you say? You'll help me win her back?" "Uhm … uhm… I …" Shit! Should I tell him? Oh god, I really don't know. It would break his heart. But was it better to let him hope that he has a chance with Jade when she's going out with Lucas? Awww man! "It's okay if you don't want to help me. But I'll try something. I don't know what but it has to be something that will show her, how much I still love her. Maybe I should –" "Beck!" I yelled to interrupt his rambling. "Jade has got a date tomorrow. With Lucas" I looked sadly at him. He stared at me. He was shocked. It was silent for the next few minutes. Finally, I spoke up. "Listen Beck. You gave Jade the impression that you were over her. And I think … she just wants to do the same and move on" I looked at him sympathetically. "But I'm far from being over her! I love her! How can she even think that?" "Well, you broke up with her, tried to kiss me, flirt permanently with other girls …" "Okay, that's true but it was all to distract me from Jade! You and me, we've already talked about that kiss and the other girls … distraction, nothing more." He sounded desperate. But I had to defend Jade. Most of the people thought that he moved on. Nobody could blame her for that. "But it seemed like that to everyone. And Jade learned it the hard way when she saw our nearly-kiss" He looked at me confused. "What do you mean? How could she know about that? She wasn't even there and we didn't tell anyone about it!" "But she saw us, through the webcam. Cat forgot to turn it off in Jade's dressing room." "Oh my god" Beck sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "How am I gonna fix up this mess?" I looked at him. And then I had an idea. "I think I know how you can win Jade back."


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE DAY! I can't wait for "Tori fixes Beck and Jade". And I'll upload two chapters now. First I wanted it to be only one but I think it's better to divide them. Enjoy.**

**Song by Elton John.**

**Beck's POV**

"So you really think this will work?" I looked at Tori skeptically. "This has to work! Jade wasn't even sure if she wanted to go out with Lucas. And if you show up at Nozu and sing that song to her … it just HAS to work! I didn't even know that you can sing. It's so cute that this brought you two together. And it's Karaoke night at Nozu. So chill" Though I was extremely nervous, I had to smirk. Tori seemed way more excited than I was. "But what if it doesn't work? Imagine you are on a date with a hot guy and your stupid ex-boyfriend shows up and starts singing a song to you. Would you like that?" Tori thought for a moment. "I think it would depend on my feelings. If I was still in love with him, than yes. But if not, I would be embarrassed and would ignore him for the rest of my life." I glared at her. "Are you kidding me? This was your idea! What if Jade never wants to see me again? She would reject me in front of all the people in the restaurant!" I was freaking out now. And that happened rarely. "So? You broke up with her in front of us. I think that's even more hurtful and if she turns you down, you deserve it. But I don't think so. I'm sure that Jade's still in love with you" I had to admit that I was afraid. But I had to smile a little. Even if they were acting like they disliked each other, Jade and Tori were good friends. They cared for each other even if it was not obvious to everybody. "Okay, we're here" I thought I had to throw up. "Come on, Beck. You'll have Jade back in your arms tonight." Tori gave me an encouraging smile. I nodded. We made our way through the entrance. "Do you see her anywhere?" I couldn't find Jade's pretty face in the crowd. "No … wait … yeah, they're sitting at the table next to the stage. On the left side. Perfect" She pointed towards them. I looked there and saw a smiling Jade. It seemed like she had very much fun with Lucas. I frowned. "Hey Tori. Maybe we should forget about this. I mean … look at her. She seems really happy. I haven't seen her smile like that for ages. Maybe she's better off without me" I felt a lump in my throat. I wanted nothing more than Jade to be happy. But on the other hand I wanted her to be happy with me. "No way. You're doing this now. Man up and go on stage!" Tori was inexorable. I sighed deeply and went to the stage. Jade had her back turned towards me. "Hey man, whatcha wanna sing?" The guy at the turntable looked at me inquiringly. "Sorry seems to be the hardest word. By Elton John, please" He nodded and I walked to the mike. Some girls at the bar walked towards the stage. But I was looking at Jade. Still facing her back. "I'm singing this song for a special girl. I hope she knows how much she means to me" Jade turned around slowly and was shocked. Then the music started.

_What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there_

Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes were facing me but I couldn't define the meaning of their look.

_What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

Suddenly Jade stood up and ran towards the door. "Jade. Jade wait!" I jumped of the stage and stormed after her. She was leaning on the side wall of the restaurant. "Jade, let me explain … " "Who the hell do you think you are?!"She was jelling at me. "Jade …" I put my hands on her shoulders but she shook them off. I sighed. "Look, I know that you're surprised now and I don't expect you to forgive me immediately. But please, don't go out with that guy. I love you and we are meant for each other and – " "Shut up." She was whispering now. "Don't you dare to say something like that! You broke up with me. You said that you were tired of us, you were tired of me. I was always too jealous, too bossy and too mean. You always wanted a sweet and nice girl like Vega." She looked me directly in the eyes. And her look nearly killed me. She seemed so … destroyed. "Jade, that's not true. I wasn't tired of you. I never wanted to break up with you like that. I just wanted to stop our permanent fighting. And I admit it, I often stood up for Tori but I was never in love with her!" "Are you fucking kidding me?!" She was screaming now again. "I saw you on the evening of the Platinum Music Awards. That was my night; I got the opportunity to sing in front of the whole US. And you were mad at me for taking Tori's spot! What did you do when she got all the leads at the school plays instead of me? Did you stand up for me? No! Oh, and when you tried to kiss her, she rejected you! So don't tell me you never liked her!" She was crying now. I wanted to explain that situation to her and comfort her so badly. "And then I try to move on, go out with a nice guy. And what do you do? You show up at my date and sing this stupid song to me and expect me to forgive you and everything is okay again? No Beck, it's not that easy." I swallowed. I didn't expect her to jump in my arms but I hoped that she would at least forgive me. I heard the door open and footsteps. Tori and Lucas showed up. "Hey Jade, I'm sorry but – " "Shut up, Vega! It's my own fault, I should have never trust you. I asked for your advice and the first thing on your mind is to tell Beck about my date? And you said we were friends!" Jade looked at Tori disappointedly. Tori looked down. "Jade, if you want me to go – " Lucas walked towards her. "No! I'm done here. Come on, we're leaving" And she turned around and walked to the parking lot, followed by Lucas. And me? I sat down on the ground where I belonged.

**Jade's POV**

Jerk. Douchebag. Asshole. Dork. The names for Beck which were buzzing through my head were not very nice. Bitch. Slut. Lair. The ones for Tori were not better. I still couldn't believe it. Lucas unlocked his car and I took a seat. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He looked at me worried. "No. Can you please just take me home?" He nodded and turned on the engine. I closed my eyes leaned my head back. Why was it so hard to find closure to my relationship with Beck? I really wanted to move on but how? His sudden change of mind didn't help a bit. What should I do now?

Lucas pulled up in my driveway. I sighed. "Lucas" He slowly faced me. "I'm really sorry. I wanted tonight to be nice. And you're really a great guy but as you saw, my past is still haunting me. I don't think that I can start a new relationship now" He looked at me and sighed. "I know. I was glad when you agreed to go out with me. But I get it. You have something with Beck and I shouldn't barge in. And I also think that we shouldn't sing our duet on the Full moon jam." "What?" "Yeah. I think it would be better if you sing something different. You know that song you wrote? I think it's great and we both know about what you're singing." I looked down. "Jade you're a great girl. I hope you will find the happiness that you deserve" He gave me his cutest smile. I smiled back. "Thank you, Luke. For everything" I left his car and he drove away. I sighed. I guess I won't get much sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here's the final chapter. Thanks to all my great readers, I hope you enjoy the ending. I hope you all enjoy "Tori fixes Beck and Jade" as well. :)**

_For a last time: Victorious doesn't belong to me._

_The song belongs of course to the fabulous Liz Gillies._

**Beck's POV**

One week. It was Friday and Jade hasn't spoken neither to Tori nor to me since the incident. I tried everything to make her listen to me. I visited her at home but she never opened the door. On the third day her mum was there but she told me that Jade was with Cat. So I went to Cat's house. The bubbly redhead didn't want to let me in because Jade didn't like to see me. I've never seen Cat like that before. At school, they ignored me and Tori and at lunch, they sat at a different table. I was going crazy. Tori was sad. She only wanted to fix our relationship and now she lost two friends. I was losing my hope. Even if Jade still loved me, she would never forgive me. Tonight was the Full moon jam. I was supposed to sing with Kevin. But he told me yesterday that he got a new partner. I really couldn't care less. I wasn't in the mood to go on a stage again. And the worst thing was that Jade would sing a love duet with Lucas. So I drove home after school and laid in my bed. I tried to get Jade out of my mind but that didn't work. After a while, I fell asleep. Of course, I dreamed of her.

**Jade's POV**

I was nervous. I made my decision. I knew that it would be a lot of work, but it was worth it. 20 minutes and I'll have to go on stage. I swallowed.

**Beck's POV**

I woke up because of a storm. Well, at least I thought so. My RV was dangling. Then I heard someone slamming at my door. I sighed and got up. And there she was. Cat.

"What are you doing here?" You're supposed to be at the Full moon jam!" She was nearly yelling at me. "Why? I haven't got a partner and Jade will sing a love duet with her new boyfriend. Why on earth should I go there?" "God, Beck! You can be so silly sometimes. Come on, I'll drive." I hesitated. "Beck, I swear. If you don't enter my car now, you will regret it badly!" She had a very determined look. I don't know why but I told as she said. Once in the car, Cat drove out of my driveway and rushed to school. "Whoa, maybe you should slow down a bit" "There's no time for save driving. You have to be at the school before Jade starts singing." "Cat, if you want to kill me you could just hit that tree on my side, it would be less cruel" I was mad now. Cat started laughing. "You won't regret it, trust me" I sighed. Did I have a choice?

**Tori's POV**

André and I had just finished our duet. The crowd was excited but I was not as happy as I should have been. I was still sad about how the things went. Then I saw Jade backstage. I sighed deeply and approached her. "Jade" She turned around and groaned loudly. "What?" "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't plan to tell Beck about your date. But he showed up at my house and wanted me to help him to get you back. And then I had to tell him. I'm really, really sorry. I just wanted you two to be happy together again. And even if you'll never speak to me again, I still consider you as my friend. I just wanted you to know that" I turned to leave but Jade stopped me. "Wait. I'm not mad Vega. I mean … I was. But then I realized that you just wanted to help us. It's okay. And … I consider you as a friend too. Kind of" I smiled and wanted to hug her. "NO!" I laughed. "Good luck" She smiled and said a word she rarely used "Thanks"

**Beck's POV**

We arrived at the school's parking lot. "Out. Now! Hurry up!" Cat yelled at me. I got out of the car and ran towards the Asphalt café. And there she was. My beautiful Jade. She was standing on the stage, alone. What? Then the music started. It wasn't the song André picked out for them.

_You think you know me. But you don't know me._

_You think you own me. But you can't control me._

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see._

_So listen to me. __Listen to me_

_You push me back. __I push you back_

_Harder, harder_

_You scream at me. __I scream at you_

_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_

_Cause you're not afraid of me. And I can't convince you_

_You don't know me_

I was amazed. The song was obviously addressed to me. I slowly made my way towards the stage.

_You think you got me. __But you don't get me_

_You think you want me. But __you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me than what you think you see_

_So listen to me_

_Just listen to me_

_You push me back. __I push you back_

_Harder, harder_

_You scream at me. __I scream at you_

_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_

_Cause you're not afraid of me. __And I can't convince you_

_You don't know me_

I was now standing directly in front of the stage. Our eyes locked.

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_

_And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (heyy)_

_You push me back. __I push you back_

_You scream at me. __I scream at you_

_Louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder_

_LOUDER_

_You push me back. __I push you back_

_Harder, harder_

_You scream at me. __I scream at you_

_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_And I don't have to_

_I think you know me_

By the time her song ended the people started jubilating. And I was on the stage, next to the love of my life. "So…" She looked at me. I didn't say a word. I took her head in my hands and kissed her. It was so wonderful to feel her lips on mine again. The crowd cheered even louder but I didn't really notice it. We ended our kiss. "I warned you" She smiled happily at me. And it was the most wonderful smile in the world. "I know. But you don't have to convince me. I love you" She smiled at me. "I love you too." And we kissed again. I've never felt so happy in my entire life.


End file.
